


until the chances are spent

by ofhobbitsandwomen (litvirg)



Series: got a hold on me [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coda, F/M, they're just making out that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litvirg/pseuds/ofhobbitsandwomen
Summary: A missing scene on Scarif where Jyn and Cassian take one more chance before it's gone.





	

It was the wrong time for it. For feelings to come creeping up, prickling at the back of her neck saying  _ notice me, notice me _ . 

Because the council was right. It was a suicide mission. She was going to finish her father’s work, she was going to follow through on what he sacrificed everything for, and she was going to make it right. But climbing on that ship was signing away all but the smallest hope that they might ever return. 

But she couldn’t focus on that, not with the breath of Cassian’s words still warm and tingling at her skin. 

“ _ Welcome home, _ ” he’d said. 

He’d said it with his arms out, like it was obvious. Like it was  _ casual _ . Like he was used to casually turning people’s worlds upside down on any given afternoon. 

After that, the ride to Scarif felt suffocatingly long. 

The seconds ticked by slowly, the nervous heavy breathing of the crew around her dragging time along at half the speed it was supposed to go. And Cassian’s eyes at the back of her neck burned into her like fair skin under too much sunlight. She felt like she was holding her breath from the rebel base to the imperial landing pad. 

It was all going to end on these shores, she thought briefly, her eyes flicking over to where Cassian stood behind her. He was watching her carefully, ready to follow her lead and she felt her skin light up at the thought of it all, shaking and nervous and something else. He knew, too, she realized. It was a fraction of a hope that they would make it out alive, just enough to convince the others to go with them, but not enough for the two of them. 

They would take one chance, and then the next, until the chances were spent. That’s what she told them. That’s what she believed too. No matter the cloud hanging over her, marring her vision past each step she took, whispering that the chances would be spent far sooner than any of them would dare breath aloud. 

Cassian stepped forward, nodding to her before turning to the men in front of them. He stayed close, she could feel him without even reaching out. 

“Make ten men,” he said, voice low and gravely. “Feel like a hundred.” 

She nodded at him. 

There was, she realized, one chance they hadn’t taken yet. His eyes lingered on her, boring into her with some thought she was sure he wouldn’t voice. Instead, he nodded back, eyebrows twitching upwards. _ Ready? _ they asked her. 

_ First chance, _ she thought. Ready. 

Every step was a chance. Every step into enemy territory was a chance for another. Every step with Cassian beside her was a chance for one more. The other chance, the one she was trying not to think of followed her like a shadow. She shoved it aside every time they rounded another corner, only to have it come creeping back as they approached another. 

_ It’s now or never, _ a small voice in the back of her mind told her.  _ Please, please, don’t let it be never _ . 

But she pushed on, ignoring it. 

Until. 

K2 was off, scoping the nearby area to find an imperial droid. Another imperial droid, that is. One they could get a map from, so they wouldn’t be holding their breath down every hallway. She and Cassian were shoved in a small secluded alcove, waiting. Hoping. Whispers of another phrase from Cassian ran through her head. 

_ Rebellions are built on hope _ . 

She glanced over at him, his eyes dark and frantic as he forced himself to stay calm everywhere else. They darted about, flicking back to her every few seconds. She hoped. It was all hope, everything, every chance they got, they hoped they got another. 

But what if they didn’t?

Her breath stuttered out of her chest, realizing now, that if she didn’t take the chance, most likely she would not be given another. The chances would all be spent. Her skin tingled, hot and then cold, rippling goosebumps spreading down her neck and arms. He shifted, looking at her full on and she felt her eyes snap up to his. 

“Jyn--” he said, but she cut him off. 

She grabbed his shirt, the ugly Imperial green uniform and bunched it in her hand, pulling him closer. A surprised cough bubbled out of him but before he could say anything else, she pushed up on her toes, pressing closer to him before her lips landed on his. His hand jerked out suddenly, grabbing her elbow, keeping her in place as she moved against him. It only took a moment, half a moment maybe, for him to ease into it. For his hand to loosen on her elbow and move up to the back of her neck, fingers tangling at the roots of her hair. 

It was the wrong time, she knew, the wrong time for all of it. But with his body pressed up against her, she didn’t care. If she was going to die for the rebellion, she thought, her lips pressing against his, she was going to taste the rebellion before she died. 

He stepped closer, moving into the breath of space between them, pressing his body against hers fully as his lips moved under hers, the stubble along his jaw scratching her face softly. Her other hand had moved up, her palm cupping his jaw. She felt his pulse race under her fingertips, the heat coming from his skin racing all the way down to her toes. 

He wrapped his free arm around her middle, switching where they were standing, his back away from the wall she was now pressed up against. She felt his chest vibrate against the arm that was still pinned between them. It was bent at an awkward angle but she couldn’t bring herself to care, she just shifted, wriggling until her hips were squared against his. He was moving more desperately against her, the arm at her back pushing harder, moving her closer, impossibly closer. 

Footsteps behind Cassian snapped them back to reality. His head pulled away from hers, his cheeks flushed, his breath ragged. His eyes were blown wide and searching hers and all she could think to do was nod. Her hand was cramped against his chest and his hands were still bunched into the clothes wrapped around her and all she could hear was his breathing and her pulse thumping. 

He pulled away from her slowly, as K2 came up behind him. 

There was the ghost of a smirk on his lips as he looked down at her, just before he stepped fully away from her. 

“Until the chances are spent,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ofhobbitsandwomen


End file.
